Gold Dust (Feelings That I Have Sampler)
by NikiChan101
Summary: This is a sample of the fanfic Feelings That I Have. If you read it, review and let me know if you think the story may have potential. Please be honest but nice in your reviews. Thank you.


Gold Dust

**Author's Note**: So I'm back. Sorry I kind of neglected this account but I'm back and will be starting up writing. I deleted my other stories because I am going to re-write them. But this is just a preview of what's to come. By the way I get the title from the song Gold Dust by DJ Fresh (Flux Pavilion Remix).

**P.S.**: This is a sampler for a new fanfic. Let me know if you think it has potential.

**Pairing**: Inuyasha x Sesshomaru (if it makes you uncomfortable I will be creating some het one-shots as well later on)

Inuyasha sighed as he leaped from his perch atop a tree. He gripped Tessaiga in his hand tightly as he crinkled his face up in a look of disgust. That accursed brother of his was headed towards him. Probably wants to fight, he thought to himself. Inuyasha cracked his neck and prepared himself for battle. He hadn't had a good spar in months. Although he'd never admit it, blood sport got him aroused. The rush of adrenaline and the sound of his enemies falling to the ground in the wake of his victory got him hyped up. Inuyasha felt his fangs extend as he anticipated the fight between him and Sesshomaru. The scent of his elder brother grew stronger. It seemed that Sesshomaru was ready for a fight as well. He had apparently sent his ward away with the green beast. Inuyasha grinned. "Looks like the dog wants to pick a bone with me."

Far away in the fields Sesshomaru stood on a hill looking at his brother pace back and forth. His face was calm as he stood stoically observing the hanyou. It seemed that Inuyasha was agitated. More than likely, that agitation was centered on him. He gave a smirk at the thought of his mere presence pissing Inuyasha off. Sesshomaru found satisfaction in tormenting the half-breed. He raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha's eyes suddenly made direct contact with his. Inuyasha faced him fully still gripping a now fully transformed Tessaiga. A random breeze ruffled the fur on the hilt. "So it is battle he wants. This Sesshomaru shall give it to him." Sesshomaru tucked his hair behind his ear. "Here I come little brother." The eldest Inu shot down the hill quick as lightning, his feet barely touching the ground. He became a blur of white as he rushed towards Inuyasha getting closer with every step. The tall grass of the fields bent behind me making a dirty brown trail for the world to see. The magenta stripes on his face become thicker and more jagged as he neared his target. _Strike to kill_, his inner youkai urged. Sesshomaru moved faster making his silver hair fly behind him in a straight line, a testament to his speed. Inuyasha tensed himself and readied himself to attack. His eyes bled red and matched the now red eyes of his brother. He pointed Tessaiga in front of him. Sesshomaru saw the tip of the blade and dodged to the left. His claws had extended and as he passed by he quickly shredded the hanyou's arm. Blood splattered across his white kimono and Sesshomaru stood still.

The elder Inu turned his head his hair now tinted a slight red and watched Inuyasha crumple. Those eyes were gold again and looking dead at him. Fear and pain filled them and as he screamed out his pain, Sesshomaru found himself disgusted at the sound. The wail of his brother as he hit the ground rang in the dog lord's ears. It was a horrid sound to hear. Sesshomaru never thought he'd see the day when he would suddenly regret killing someone. His ears twitched and he turned his body fully around. Inuyasha lay on the ground wailing in pain. His eyes were wide as he stared into the skies. Blood stained his haori a burgundy. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he tried his best to keep them away. Sesshomaru felt a twang in his heart. He didn't mean to kill him like this or so soon. Inuyasha deserved a better death. This was not a death fit for him, even if he was a half-breed. But worst of all were those gold dust eyes that now had the word pain carved into them. Those gold dust eyes were going to haunt the great Sesshomaru.

THE END

**Author's Note**: How was it? It was a sampler for the fanfic Strange Feelings That I Have. Tell me how it was please. Also I take requests; 2 one-shots/month.


End file.
